


Check Up

by redscout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, Testosterone, Trans Characters, Trans Male Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscout/pseuds/redscout
Summary: Scout isn’t the best with needles, or patience.





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ABOUT THIS i forgot warnings: there is a very brief and vague mention of menstruation that kind of drives the central conflict forward (though as i stated before its vague)  
> needles are involved, and in usage, though i tried to make their presence as vague as possible as well without compromising the necessity of them yknow. my b enjoy

“Doc!” The call is intense and loud, as the Scout was known to be, and Medic swivels around in his chair, already perturbed.

“What is it this time?” he asks with a wave of a hand when Scout stomps further into his office, hackles raised.

“Blood! I thought you said this shit would stop in a year!” he huffs, stopping in place to cross his arms, and the doctor stares at him for a while.

“No, dummkopf, I said you _hope_ it stops in a year.” Scout stares at him with an intensifying scowl, and Medic shuffles the papers in front of him nonchalantly, simply to give his hands something to do. “Mine didn’t stop completely until I’d been on for at _least_ two years,” he adds, softly, and Scout throws his hands up.

“I can’t wait that long! I need it gone _now!_ ”

“Well, all I can think to help you with right now is a Depo shot, but I know one needle every couple weeks is bad enough!” He chuckles to himself shortly, and Scout’s expression softens. “Listen, there’s really not much to be done. I know it sucks, but testosterone takes its sweet, sweet time affecting the body, mein freund.”

“Well...” He seems to mull it over in his head, now seemingly bashful about the situation. Medic notes the way his fingers twitch around one another. “Fine. Gimme the Depo.” Medic gives him a curt smile, standing.

“Aheh. I’m assuming you...”

“Yeah, yeah, you do it,” Scout remarks lazily, hoping up onto one of the examination tables with ease. “Hey, uh, do you mind if I take my binder off?” Medic waves him off.

“Keep the shirt, though, ja?”

“I know the rules!” Scout snaps back, good-naturedly, as he pulls his shirt— and then his binder— over his head. The medic is quick in his acquisition of the already prepared vial, conveniently on hand for situations like these. He returns to the table with an alcoholic cotton swab and the syringe in hand by the time Scout has his shirt back on, and he stares at him for a second.

“Well, come on. You know the injection site for this already,” he muses, almost bored, and the younger man flushes, instinctively putting his hands up.

“Well, uh, actually,” he fires back, nervously fast, “I was hopin’ we could do it in the arm this time?” The doctor stares, a now somewhat tense silence settling in the room.

“...Why?”

“I mean, no reason, really, I just figured, y’know...” He pauses, trying to gesture to make up for his lack of reasoning. Medic continues to stare at him. “Uh... you see our asses all the time! Surely you’re tired. Of, of that.”

“Well...” Medic blanks for a moment, despite being fully aware of the scout’s ill-constructed lie. “Hah, that depends. ‘Tired’ is an interesting interpretation.” He moves around to the side of the younger man, looking him up and down, and Scout grows weary, reticent. “Besides,” he adds. “You have a nice butt— it’s really no trouble to me.” The silence settles as Scout processes what he said, cheeks gradually pinking again.

“Wait, really?” Medic meets his gaze, entirely unconcerned.

“Yes. I just said so, didn’t I?” Scout continues to stare at him, and Medic gestures again, vaguely, to where he sits. “Now, are you going to give me your flank or not? It’s a much better spot for injection that will _hurt less._ ”

“Oh, shit, sure.” He’s suddenly keen at the indication that it’s a less painful spot, standing up hastily to undo his belt and seemingly forgetting his past hesitance. Medic is quick to respond once he’s settled, swabbing the muscle and injecting quickly, as if it were nothing. Scout gives him a curt smile as he pulls his pants back up, still clearly bashful, and once they’re both decent and undistracted again, Medic leans on the wall by the door out, watching as Scout makes his move to leave. “Uh, thanks, Doc,” he says, lowly, awkward.

“Scout,” Medic starts, suddenly, and Scout stops in the doorway, looking at him.

“Yeah, Doc?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see your leg riddled with bandaids.” The statement causes Scout to instinctively grasp his thigh, visibly embarrassed again.

“Uh, I, um...”

“I get it.” Medic puts a hand on his shoulder knowingly, but the younger man tenses up regardless. “Needles, I know. But you can’t poke around ‘til you get the confidence. Just _do_ it. You’ll compromise the sterility of the needle.”

“It hurts, though,” Scout responds quietly, rubbing the side of his arm. Medic releases him now, steepling his fingers.

“It’s going to hurt regardless! You pick your spot, you pinch, you inject. It’s been a year, now, Scout, you must move past this.” Scout stares at his feet, sheepish. The medic follows his gaze, though returns his eyes to Scout’s face eventually. “I told you, if you _do_ need assistance, I am here to help. And I certainly don’t mind sticking you with needles!” he adds, enthusiastically, with a laugh, and Scout gives him a single pity chuckle, glancing back up to meet eyes with the smiling doctor. “I am serious, though. I mean, you’ll have to do it on your own eventually, but, for now, may you need it, I can help you grow accustomed, ja?”

“...Yeah,” the younger man responds slowly. “Okay. I mean, I don’t wanna be a bother, but... I still ain’t good at it. That’d be nice.”

“And, you know, I’m sure the others would be more than willing to accommodate you as well.”

“Ah, yeah...” Scout balances himself on the balls of his feet, thinking for a moment. “I dunno. I haven’t told any’a the other guys yet, ‘cause... this is enough, I think. If that’s a’right.” Medic shrugs.

“It is. But, just to inform you.” He hums. “You could always lie and say you need help injecting your intramuscular heroin,” he adds, and the both of them share a short, light laugh.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get outta your hair, now.” Scout heads out the door once more, but hesitates. “And... thanks again, Medic. I—“

“Please, Scout,” the medic interrupts, waving him off. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Scout gives him a smile and heads out officially. Medic watches him down the hall and eventually turns back to his work, even as the scout shouts one last phrase back towards him.

“And, oh, hey, y’know, about that ‘you have a nice ass’ thing—“ Medic stops in his tracks, flushing, “—that’s a thing we could explore!”

**Author's Note:**

> bitch im a trans writer and im tired all i want is trans scout making everybody else inject his t shots for him and trans medic scolding him about wearing his binder on the field thanks. the titles bad ignore it! im tired!


End file.
